Delacour's Story
by odit123
Summary: It's about Fleur and Gabrielle Delacour


"Mademoiselle Delacour, ada apa?" seorang wanita tua duduk di sebelah Fleur Delacour. Sang pemilik nama hanya menggeleng. Wanita tua itu meletakkan secangkir teh diatas meja.

"Katakan saja. Mungkin aku bisa membantu." Fleur menyeruput teh yang diberikan wanita tua itu.

"Madame, anda tahu kalau sebentar lagi aku akan menikah dengan Bill." Fleur berkata iba.

"Lalu? Dia membuatmu sakit hati? Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi Madame Weasley. Kau akan berbahagia selamanya dengan dia." wanita tua itu mengerutkan dahinya.

"Gabrielle..." Fleur meletakkan cangkir dengan kasar.

"Ada apa dengan Gabrielle?" tanya wanita tua itu.

"Nampaknya ia tidak setuju." Fleur berkata dengan sedih.

"Philipe, adik laki-lakimu setuju?" tanya wanita tua itu lagi.

"Philipe setuju saja. Tapi Gabrielle tidak." Fleur mengeluh.

"Aku tahu mengapa. Selama ini Gabrielle menganggap kau sebagai orang terpenting. Philipe tidak. Dia hanya menganggapmu kakak. Jadi, tanyakan saja hal itu pada Gabrielle." ujar wanita itu praktis.

"Bagaimana dengan anda sendiri, Madame? Ada keinginan untuk kembali ke 'Ogwarts untuk menemui 'Agrid?" selidik Fleur tiba-tiba. Wajah Madame Maxime merona merah.

"Entahlah Fleur. 'Agrid ingin aku ke 'Ogwarts, tapi kau tahu kalau aku adalah kepala sekolah disini. Mark tidak bisa terlalu dipercaya untuk hal ini." Madame Maxime mencoba mengelak. Fleur tersenyum manis.

"Terima kasih untuk jamuan hari ini. Bon jour, Madame. Au revoir." Fleur berdiri dan mengucapkan salam. Madame Maxime hanya tersenyum sekilas. Sepeninggal Fleur, Madame Maxime merenung sendiri.

Awal Fleur Delacour masuk disini, suasana heboh. Maklum, Fleur adalah keturunan Veela. Begitu pula dengan Gabrielle. Philipe, adik Fleur yang satu lagi bersekolah di Brazil dan jarang bertemu Fleur, Gabrielle, dan kedua orangtuanya. Oleh karena itu, Fleur lebih dekat dengan Gabrielle daripada dengan Philipe.

Saat Tugas Kedua Turnamen Triwizard yang lalu, Fleur harus menyelamatkan Gabrielle. Sayang, Fleur menyerah karena tidak tahan berada dalam air. Setelah Tugas Kedua itu, Gabrielle dan Fleur bertengkar di kereta Beauxbatons. Tetapi mereka berbaikan lagi saat awal Tugas Ketiga. Ah, kakak-beradik memang seperti itu.

Sebulan lagi Fleur akan menikah dengan Bill Weasley, kakak Ron. Ronald Weasley dulu menyukai Fleur, tetapi sifat arogan Fleur terhadap anak-anak Hogwarts timbul. Bahkan kepada Roger Davies, kapten Ravenclaw yang agak 'playboy' itu. Mungkin karena itulah Fleur menjadi sedikit terkesan arogan dan suka pamer. Dan Gabrielle juga mengikuti jejak kakaknya.

Sementara Fleur Delacour...

"Gabrielle!" Fleur memanggil adiknya yang baru keluar dari Perpustakaan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gabrielle sinis.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu." Fleur memohon pada Gabrielle.

"Aku sibuk." Gabrielle meninggalkan kakaknya.

"Gabrielle, ayolah. Aku ingin bertanya kenapa kau begitu membenci Bill? Père dan Mère tak membencinya. Termasuk Philipe juga. Kau kenapa?" Fleur memegang pundak adiknya. Gabrielle menatap kakaknya tajam.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Kak. Tak perlu dipikirkan." Gabrielle meninggalkan kakaknya. Fleur menatap kepergian adiknya dengan bingung. Ia makin bingung ketika adiknya berbaur dengan temannya dan tertawa bersama. Ada apa dengan Gabrielle?

Fleur berjalan cepat. Pikirannya masih terbayangi oleh Gabrielle. Ia berjalan menuju Pos Burung Hantu. Mencari surat atau paket untuknya. Dan ia menemuka satu paket untuk Gabrielle dari Hogwarts. Gabrielle? Hogwarts? Siapa? Fleur bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Ia membuka paket untuk Gabrielle.

_Dear Gabrielle,_

_Kiriman jubah sutra Beauxbatons-mu sudah kuterima dan sebagai imbalannya aku kirimkan juga pesananmu. Aku yakin kau menyukainya._

Surat itu hanya berakhir sampai situ. Fleur akan membuka paksa paket itu. Namun sebuah tangan menghalanginya.

"Apa yang akana kau lakukan?" tanya Gabrielle dingin.

"Gaby, ada kiriman untukmu." Fleur menyerahkan paket itu segera. Dengan langkah cepat ia keluar dari tempat itu. Fleur masih memikirkan kata-kata dalam surat itu. Siapa kenalan Gabrielle di Hogwarts? Fleur menemui Madame Maxime kembali.

"Bon jour, Madame Maxime." Fleur mengucapkan salam dan masuk ke dalam ruangan Madame Maxime.

"Bon jour, Fleur. Ayo masuk." Madame Maxime mempersilakan Fleur masuk.

"Madame, Gaby punya kenalan di 'Ogwarts?" tanya Fleur segera.

"Kenalan di 'Ogwarts? Aku tidak tahu. Tapi nampaknya, ya." Madame Maxime mengerutkan dahinya.

"Siapa?" semprot Fleur.

"Biar aku tanyakan 'Agrid. Dia mendapat kiriman dari 'Ogwarts?" selidik Madame Maxime.

"Ya. Gaby mengiriminya jubah sutra Beauxbatons." Fleur duduk di kursi yang disediakan. Madame Maxime menulis surat cepat dan dikirim dengan burung hantu.

"Suruh dia membalasnya hari ini juga. Kalau tidak mau, sakiti dia." gurau Madame Maxime. Burung Hantu itu melesat terbang ke angkasa. Madame Maxime menyodorkan sekotak coklat.

"Makanlah Fleur. Biar kau sedikit merasa tenang. Nanti malam Burung Hantu itu pasti akan datang." Fleur mengambil cokelat itu. Ia memakannya sedikit sambil memikirkan Gabrielle. Tiba-tiba pintu diketuk.

"Masuk." Madame Maxime mempersilakan sang tamu masuk. Ternyata sang tamu adalah Gabrielle.

"Bon jour, Madame Maxime." Gabrielle memandang kakaknya dan Madame Maxime bergantian.

"Bon jour, Mademoiselle Gabrielle Delacour. Silakan masuk." Madame Maxime menawarkan Gabrielle masuk. Gabrielle berlari pelan dan membisiki Madame Maxime.

"Libur? Ijin?" Madame Maxime bertanya bingung.

"Ya, Madame. Ada teman saya yang ingin datang ke rumah." Gabrielle berkata polos.

"Fleur tidak bilang." Madame Maxime bertambah bingung.

"Yang akan datang teman saya. Bukan teman kakak. Jadi, ini semua urusan saya. Bon jour et au revoir." Gabrielle meninggalkan ruangan Madame Maxime.

"Anda dengar dan lihat sendiri, Madame. Saya sudah menjadi sosok yang paling dibenci di matanya." Fleur berkata sedih.

"Aku tahu, Fleur. Ia tadi bilang kalau temannya dari 'Ogwarts akan datang dan ia minta libur sehari agar dia bisa bertemu temannya." ungkap Madame Maxime.

"Teman dari 'Ogwarts? Apa orangtuaku sudah mengetahuinya?" Fleur duduk dengan tegap. Madame Maxime memejamkan matanya.

"Kurasa Gaby sudah memberitahunya. Tapi kau, tidak." Madame Maxime berkata dengan serius. Fleur berdiri.

"Madame! Lihat, dia sudah keterlaluan sekali. Mengapa aku harus menyelamatkannya pada Tugas Kedua yang lalu?" bentak Fleur. Madame Maxime hanya diam. Ia tahu Fleur akan menangis jika ia balas membentak.

"Tenanglah Fleur. Bagaimanapun juga ia adalah adikmu." Madame Maxime mencoba menenangkan.

"Lebih baik aku tinggal di Brazil bersama Philipe daripada dengannya." Fleur menatap kejam. Madame Maxime mengambil Ramuan Penenang.

"Minum ini. Kurasa kau lebih tenang jika meminumnya." Madame Maxime menberikan botol ramuan itu. Tetapi Fleur hanya menatapnya sekilas, lalu pergi dengan segera. Madame Maxime menggeleng pelan.

Keesokan harinya...

"Fleur, bangun. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi di tempat tidur Gabrielle." Karen, teman Fleur, membangunkan Fleur. Fleur terlonjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menemukan selembar kertas di tempat tidur Gabrielle.

_Kakakku Fleur Delacour,_

_Kak, maaf kalau selama ini Gaby selalu menjauh dari kakak. Gaby punya teman dari Hogwarts dan mau datang ke rumah kita di Paris. Ini kejutan besar, kak. Kakak pasti ingin menemuinya karena ia ingin bertemu kakak. Gaby pulang tengah malam naik kereta khusus Beauxbatons. Madame Maxime sudah mau menyediakan tempat duduk untuk Gaby, begitu pula kakak. Ayo kak, ke Paris sekarang._

_Au revoir au Paris_

**Gabrielle**

_Gabrielle_

"Kau mau ke Paris, Fleur?" tanya Karen. Fleur mengangguk. Ia segera mengambil handuk dan mandi. Selesai mandi ia menemui Madame Maxime.

"Bon jour, Madame. Tapi saya butuh..." Fleur tiba-tiba datang. Madame Maxime mngangguk dan menunjuk keluar.

Sesampainya Fleur di Paris.

"Mère. Mana Gabrielle?" tanya Fleur tiba-tiba. Ibunya tersenyum dan menunjuk ke arah belakang Fleur. Gabrielle terlihat bersama seseorang

"Gaby!" Fleur memeluk adiknya. Gabrielle memeluknya sebentar, lalu melepaskannya. Fleur menatap gadis di sebelah Gabrielle.

"Hai. Kupikir kau mengenalku." kata gadis itu. Fleur menggeleng. Gadis itu tersenyum, lalu mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ginny Weasley." Fleur kaget. Ginny tersenyum simpul.

"Ginny? Kau saudara Bill? Aku belum pernah melihatmu." Fleur berkata pelan karena sedikit shock.

"Aku adiknya paling kecil. Kau belum melihatku karena saat itu aku pergi ke Diagon Alley untuk membeli sesuatu untuk Gabrielle." Ginny menjelaskan dengan tenang.

"Apa?" tanya Fleur.

"Kacang Segala Rasa Bertie Botts." Gabrielle angkat bicara. Fleur mengerjap seolah itu sesuatu yang ajaib.

"Segala Rasa?" Fleur bertanya bloon.

"Segala Rasa yang bisa kau pilih." Ginny menjelaskan dengan fantastis. Mereka bertiga tertawa penuh kehangatan.


End file.
